


Dear future husband

by Dxty



Series: Dear future husband [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: Castiel/ Sam: Al iniciar su conversión a omega maduro a los 16 años, la familia de Castiel lo ofrece en matrimonio al hermano menor de Sam, Dean.El problema es que Dean es menor y aún no se ha presentado. Sam ofrece una solución con la que ambos lados estará contenta, con ambos lados se refiere a la familia de Castiel y a él.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear future husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Asi que aquí estoy con otro fanfic, espero les guste. 
> 
> *advertencia: Castiel es menor de edad en la mayoría del fanfic así que la advertencia de edad es importante y debe ser tomada en cuenta. 
> 
> Sin más

Sam podía ser acusado de muchas cosas, su carrera como abogado había dado fe de ello. Pero de lo que nadie podía acusarlo era de no cumplir sus promesas.

Lo había visto por primera vez cuando Castiel tenía 9 años, era nuevo en el vecindario y Dean rápidamente se había acercado a proteger al omega indefenso, acunandolo bajo su brazo. Dejando en claro que cualquiera que se metiera con Castiel se estaría metiendo con él. Ninguno de los otros niños quería tener en contra a Dean así que mansamente bajaban la cabeza y seguían su camino. 

La familia de Castiel aprobaba la cercanía entre ellos, Sam se atrevería a decir que incluso la alentaban al dejar que Cas paseara con Dean sin un acompañante que supervisará que nada inapropiado sucediera entre el alfa y el omega. 

Sam sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que el padre de Castiel tocará el tema sobre una unión entre sus familias. Todos esperaban aquello. Hasta que ese día llegó.

— Cuando Inias dio a luz a un bebé omega pensé que lo mejor sería castigarlo y enviar lejos al bebé —. Sam miró al alfa con cuidado. Caín Novak era el padre alfa de Castiel, Novak era el tipo de alfa que tomaba muchos omegas para procrear y se vanagloriaba de ellos, la mayoría de sus hijos salvo los menores eran alfas. — Después pensé en las buenas posibilidades que traería el niño a la familia, la dote y la alianza con otra buena familia son puntos a favor para cualquier alfa respetable.

— Por supuesto— secundo, la alianza entre familias seguía siendo una práctica vieja que se ejercía en la actualidad. Novak era un genio despiadado para las finanzas, y su familia estaba bien posicionada en la sociedad, cualquiera estaría complacido por emparentar con él.

El tercer omega Inias estaba a un lado del alfa con la mirada puesta en el suelo, sino fuera por la cercanía Sam no habría notado que los labios del omega se apretaban y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. 

Castiel compartía muchos rasgos con el alfa, pero podía ver unas cuantas similitudes del omega madre en el niño. 

— Castiel está en su celo ahora mismo he tenido que sacar a algunos de mis hijos de la casa, principalmente a Lucifer para evitar que pase lo que debe pasar con un alfa y un omega — Sam contuvo un gruñido al imaginar al pobre Castiel en manos de uno de los alfas, en especial con uno como Lucifer. El lobo de Sam rascando para que saliera a flote para proteger al omega. Cain lo miro curioso por unos segundos luego se recuperó. — Respetaba a John como alfa, fue sin duda uno de los mejores y más eficaces abogados del estado. Lamentable su accidente.

Sam asintió con una sonrisa cortés. 

Su padre fue quien labró el camino para que Sam pudiera llegar hasta la posición en la que estaba ahora, lo respetaba como alfa pero había dejado mucho que desear como hombre de familia. Sam planeaba ser diferente a lo que su padre fue. Nunca lastimaría a su omega.

— Tu hermano Dean será un gran alfa, estoy seguro. Por eso es que quiero ofrecer la mano de mi hijo para que sea compañero de tu hermano. La dote será relativamente razonable.

Sam lo sabía. Sabía desde el primer momento en que los Novak dejaron que Castiel durmiera en casa con su hermano. Sin embargo eso no era lo planeado.

— Es una buena oferta, pero tengo una mejor idea en mente— Sam extendió sus manos en los reposabrazos y se inclinó un poco. Cain elevo una ceja. El omega a su lado dejó de mirar el suelo y se concentró en el, ojos asustadizos lo recorrieron. Percatandose de inmediato

Omega Inias sujeto el brazo de su marido y se arrodillo a su lado.

— No alfa, por favor Castiel es muy joven para él — suplicó el omega. Sam no podía verlo pero por su tono de voz debía estar llorando.

Era cierto que Castiel era jóven.

Hace unos días acababa de cumplir 16 años, y él por lo contrario tenía 27 años desde hacía 6 meses. La diferencia de edad era superior a los 10 años. 

Se aclaró la garganta y miró al alfa. Omega no tenía ni voz ni voto en la decisión, tampoco es que Caín pareciera darle importancia a las palabras de su omega — Dean cumplirá su madurez sexual hasta en 1 año, no contemplo que se vincule con nadie hasta que tenga una educación apropiada como mi padre habría deseado. Por el contrario concluí mi carrera y mi posición es más elevada.

Caín quien había estado acariciando el cabello del omega en el suelo como si fuera una cachorro, lo miró y asintió sin importar las súplicas débil del omega.

— Estoy complacido y sorprendido. Y complemente seguro que podrás brindar a mi hijo una vida digna de un Novak, estás en camino de ser un gran alfa al igual que lo fue tu padre—dijo el alfa mayor con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos. Sam agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y aceptando sus palabras como un elogio, aunque no fuera así. — Castiel está intacto, ha sido supervisado constantemente. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.

— Lo sé, también he estado cuidando de él.

Caín río suavemente, con lo explícito de sus palabras dejando en evidencia que su deseo por Castiel venía desde tiempo mas atras. Sam también río no tenía sentido ocultarlo, no cuando ya se había aprobado su unión. 

Inias se levantó del suelo y dio un paso hacia él, tuvo que retroceder cuando Caín lo jalo del brazo forzandolo a volver a su posición. 

— Por favor no lo lastimes, es muy pequeño aún me hace revisar bajo la cama cuando se asusta.

Podía entender el miedo del omega, era muy diferente a que Castiel creciera junto a Dean, ambos lo harían juntos un paso a la vez y descubriendo el placer mutuo. Mientras que con él Castiel tendría que avanzar rápidamente para poder satisfacer los gusto que su alfa ya tenía.

— Silencio **omega** — rugió el alfa. Inias bajo la cabeza y siguió llorando en silencio —. Ahora pertenece a Sam.

  
  


0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**4 años atrás**

Aparco el auto en el garaje y camino hasta los 2 niños en el jardín.

— ¿Que hacen? — preguntó con una sonrisa, Dean estaba usando una de sus chaquetas.

— Me estoy casando con Castiel — respondió Dean con una sonrisa. Chasqueo la lengua divertido.

Sam miró al omega con papel blanco envuelto en su cabeza simulando ser el velo de pureza que los omegas deben de portar en su boda. Se arrodillo a la altura de Castiel y le sonrió.

— Te prometo que un día serás la novia más bonita del mundo. 


	2. Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se encuentra con Castiel

Sam respiro profundamente inhalando el suave pero potente aroma de un omega en su primer celo, la puerta estaba cerrada y de todas formas el olor frotaba en el aire del pasillo. Entendía porque Caín Novak tuvo que sacar a sus hijos alfas de la casa.

Entro en la habitación encontrándose con el joven omega recostado en la cama y cubierto por una suave sabana que cubría lo que imaginaba debía ser su cuerpo desnudo, se acercó a la cama y se percató que Cas estaba con sus pies y manos atados a cada extremo de su cama.

— Alfa— dijo el omega, inhalando su aroma rápidamente y reconociendo un potencial compañero para anudarlo. Sam froto su pañuelo contra su cuello buscando deshacerse del supresor para que el pequeño omega obtuviera su olor puro. Cas gimió y su cuerpo lucho contra las restricciones. — Por favor alfa, anúdame, necesito que me anudes y pongas un cachorro en mí— suplico entre jadeos.

Sam se sentó a un lado del omega en la cama y se inclinó para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro pálido y que mojaban la sabana bajo de él. Sam lamio sus labios imaginando como estarían las sabanas debajo del cuerpo de Castiel, rebosantes de la dulce mancha de su primer celo.

Cegado por la bruma de conseguir un nudo que lo criara, Castiel ni siquiera se había percatado todavía de quien era el alfa al que le estaba rogando que lo anudara.

—Eres hermoso— murmuro recorriendo el tierno cuerpo que se escondía bajo las sabanas, hundiéndose en la cama y recostándose a su lado, aparto la sabana con cuidado descubriendo lentamente el cuerpo del omega. Era tan pequeño y elegante como se suponía que debía ser. Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos sobre la suave y caliente piel del pecho de Castiel, el hombre más joven dejo escapar un sollozo y una vez más se movió contra las ataduras buscando liberarse para complacerse.

Tan desesperado como Castiel estaba, Sam dudaba que Dean hubiera servido de ayuda para que el muchacho superara su calor. El omega necesitaba un alfa que estuviera preparado para darle lo que necesitaba, no un alfa sin presentar.

— Voy a darte lo que necesitas, bebé—. Sin la sabana cubriendo y amortiguando el olor del omega, Sam aspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el suave olor, lamio sus labios y volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Castiel hasta alcanzar su suave vientre que si tenía suerte pronto estaría hinchado con un bebé. Los buenos omegas eran criados en su primer celo por lo cual se alababa a los omegas que lo hacían, Cas parecía ser uno de ellos. —Dime que es lo que quieres, omega bebé.

Castiel lo miro por unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia abajo.

—No— dijo levantando el mentón de Castiel y forzando al chico de ojos azules a mirarlo— dime que es lo que quieres, usa tus palabras para decirme cómo te sientes y que es lo que quieres que haga.

—Me duele mucho, tengo mucho calor— murmuro Castiel su voz quebrada al final de su oración porque apretó su pezón convirtiendo al pequeño brote hasta convertirle en un pico duro. —quiero que me hagas un nudo, por favor.

Sam beso la quijada del chico.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?— Castiel se mordió el labio y negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ni siquiera tienes idea del nombre del alfa que va a criarte y anudarte por el resto de su vida.

Sabía que cualquiera podría estar ocupando el lugar que el gloriosamente consiguió, de todas formas no evito que sintiera celos por imaginar que alguien más tuviera lo que él tenía en estos momentos, que alguien llegara antes que él y se apareara con su omega. Su alfa rugió dentro de él y sus manos tocaron la cadera del omega sosteniéndolo en su lugar, el omega gimió pero se mantuvo tal y como su gesto se lo indico.

Una dulzura sumisa.

Experimentalmente hundió un dedo en el agujero del chico, su mano empapándose con los dulces jugos que no dejaban de salir del omega, su agujero no tuvo problemas en recibir otro dedo más, con su mano libre apretó uno de los perfectos globos redondos. Iba a divertirse mucho con Castiel, y eso apenas estaba empezando. Beso el cuello chupando su glándula de aroma. El omega gimió y arqueo su espalda, sus caderas se movían en vaivén con sus dedos

—Soy Sam, llámame Sam—. El omega abrió los ojos y lo miro como si realmente lo hiciera por primera vez, pero todo el sentimiento desapareció cuando añadió otro dedo y el chico cerro los ojos y abrió la boca dejando escapar un largo gemido. —Voy a criarte lleno de mis cachorros, y serás mi bebé omega.

Saco los dedos ganándose un quejido del omega.

Se levantó de la cama para desnudarse e intento contener lo mucho que dolía su erección al escuchar a Castiel suplicándole que volviera a la cama, termino de desnudarse y desato las cuerdas que ataban los pies de Castiel al poste de la cama. El chico jalo de sus brazos esperando que también los liberaba, pero decidió mantenerlos en donde estaban, le gustaba la fantasía de mantenerlo atado mientras lo doblaba por la mitad y lo jodiera hasta que estuviera rogando por más tal como un omega debía hacerlo.

—Sam.

Trepo en la cama y elevo una de las piernas del omega, su agujero húmedo aun chorreando dulce esencia de omega, se acarició antes de recostarse y lamer el rosado y apretado agujero. Castiel tembló y empujo su cuerpo contra su boca, un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios.

— Sam no quiero, quiero a Dean— Sam se detuvo y levanto la mirada, los grandes ojos azules de Castiel lo miraron devuelta. A pesar de lo abrumado que se encontraba por el sexo, Castiel estaba llamando a Sam mientras que su lengua estaba hundida dentro de él. La rabia que sintió no le permitió razonar, empujo a Castiel sobre su espalda. Más tarde se daría cuenta que las muñecas de Castiel habían resultado lastimadas por la brusquedad en la que lo giro.

Tal vez no debió haber permitido que Castiel estuviera tan cerca de Dean, lo que en un momento creyó que podía servir para que el omega se apegara a su familia, había terminado siendo el detonante para que su furia alfa surgiera.

El omega grito cuando sostuvo su cabeza en una posición sumisa y los dientes perforaron la piel de su cuello y la incisión dejo marcas sobre su glándula, era oficialmente suyo. Quiso que fuera diferente la primera vez en la que estuvieron juntos, de hecho prometió que no sería como John, y había fallado, ¿pero no era como John verdad solo estaba enfadado?

Lamio la sutil línea de sangre que corría por el cuello de Cas y su aliento caliente golpeo contra la blanca piel

Los sollozos de Castiel atrajeron su atención.

—Quería que esto fuera diferente— Sam saboreo la sangre al igual que las palabras en sus labios. El cuerpo del omega estaba blando y de no ser porque la respiración estaba errática haciendo que el plano pecho se agitara, Sam habría pensado que el menor estaba desmayado. —Pero me hiciste enfadar mencionando a Dean, celoso de mi propio hermano. Suena gracioso, lo crie pero sería capaz de arrancarle la garganta si se acerca a ti del modo en que quisieras, ¿eso quieres que sea el tu alfa?

—Sam— las caderas de Castiel rodaron hacia atrás buscando su calor— por favor alfa, follame.

La fiebre del calor estaba volviendo, su mordida había despertado los instintos salvajes de Castiel, Sam se recostó contra el cuerpo y levanto una de las piernas, su agujero estaba empapado y las sabanas bajo de él también lo estaban, las orillas de su boca se humedecieron en una ansia de volver a probar los dulces jugos. Eso sería otro día, por ahora solo necesitaba dar por terminada su vinculación con el omega.

—No voy a hacer ni un movimiento, si lo quieres tendrás que tomarlo tú mismo— sostuvo su polla contra la entrada virgen, las caderas de Castiel inmediatamente empujaron hacia atrás, no lo suficiente para que la polla penetrara en su estrechez, pero si para hacerlo gruñir por la frustración.

Sam disfruto la vista, el redondo trasero empujándose contra él, Castiel luchando con las ataduras en sus muñecas a fin de empujarse hacia él. Se rio de los vanos intentos.

—Alfa no puedo— gimoteo el omega, Sam sonrió mientras se inclinaba para darle un mordisco en el hombro al omega. Sujeto su polla con una mano y con su mano libre sostuvo la cadera de Castiel.

Se sintió mejor de lo que había imaginado, sonrió ampliamente mientras la virginidad del omega lo apretaba como un viejo amigo al que había extrañado. Empujo más fuerte, haciendo que el omega se sacudiera y gritara.

—Déjalos escuchar— se burló, sus manos se deslizaron de la cadera hacia la pequeña polla del omega, lo acaricio—, deja que tus padres se den cuenta de lo bien que te follo, que todos los alfas de esta casa sepan a quien perteneces.

—Te necesito por favor, más fuerte. Solo a ti. No necesito a nadie más— balbuceo el omega.

Sam gruño así debía ser, Castiel al principio se negaría, pero luego de que pasara el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar a la idea de que le pertenecía solo a él, quizás después de que el primer cachorro apareciera.

Era imposible no correrse rápido cuando el omega comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor, intento pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bonito hombre que estaba bajo su cuerpo, gimio incapaz de contener y comenzó a follarlo en serio, la cabecera de la cama golpeando contra la pared con fuerza.

—Te vas a ver tan bonito cuando estés lleno con mis cachorros— sus brazos lo rodearon protectoramente y renovó la marca que estaba sobre el cuello. Castiel se sacudió desesperado por liberar sus manos del agarre.

—Si alfa por favor quiero tus cachorros, dame tus cachorros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam acaricio el vientre plano de Castiel y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza, planeaba irse a casa cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero el omega se veía tan bonito durmiendo, tan pacífico y ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Inhalo el aroma de su piel sudada, sus aromas mezclados flotando en el aire de la habitación.

Castiel abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido adolorido cuando intento moverse, no parecía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Sam?— pregunto confundido, los enormes ojos azules se abrieron al reconocer su presencia y lo miraron asustado.

_“bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Castiel”._


	3. Nueva vida

Con sus viejos pijamas de Batman y su camisa holgada de tirantes, Castiel camino con la cabeza baja, nunca había sentido miedo de estar en su casa, ahora lo tenía. No había crecido como el hijo predilecto, fue el primer bebé omega en la familia y eso lo dejaba en una posición inferior a la de sus hermanos, sin embargo su mamá omega se encargó de protegerlo, de mentirle y asegurarle que era tan valioso como sus hermanos o su padre, quizás por eso pensó que su posición era elevada a la del resto de omegas y que padre alfa le iba permitir seguir con su vida después de que llegara a la madurez sexual. No fue así.

Esto ya no era su casa, atrás quedó su infancia y se convirtió en un omega casado y vinculado, las leyes eran claras y si quedo algo de duda Sam se lo había aclarado, agazapados en un rincón y contándole sobre su nueva vida. Su vida lejos de esta casa, lejos de esta familia. Empezó a llorar en silencio, extrañaría a sus hermanos menores y a su mamá omega.

Sus músculos dolían con cada movimiento y su vientre bajo ardía como si hubieran puesto brazas sobre sus genitales y abdomen, mamá le había advertido sobre ese malestar llamándolo "el último cambio para tu pasó a convertirse en un omega" Todos sus órganos se movían y un útero se creaba para poder engendrar cachorros. Cuando le contó sobre su primera vez, dijo que sus hermanas omegas, también conocidas como las otras esposas de su alfa padre, le ayudaron a sobrellevar este dolor, pero Cas no tenía a nadie que le ayudara y Sam no parecía interesado en el hecho de que las piernas no dejaban de temblarle y que el dolor no cesaba.

— Alguien se ha llevado a la pequeña perra— Castiel no levantó la cabeza, pero reconoció la voz de su hermano Uriel, había más alfas, pero él no levantó la mirada estaba asustado de todos los nuevos aromas a su alrededor. Sam gruñó, causando que diera un brinco. Quizás su vínculo fue lo que hizo que Castiel se sintiera angustiado y deseoso de exponer su cuello para calmar a su alfa.

— Cas— Levantó la mirada al oír la voz de su mamá omega, por primera vez dio un paso al frente y sonrió pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos. — Mira tú cuello, esta... — lloriqueo Inías. Sam puso una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, enviando una señal silenciosa que supo interpretar. Se quedo de pie junto a su alfa.

Castiel quería que Sam se fuera y lo dejara con su mamá, necesitaba que su mamá lo consolara y cuidara de él. Eso no pasó, y alfa Caín sujeto a su madre del brazo y lo empujó tras suyo.

— Contrólate o vete, no dejare que te despidas de él si continúas con tu actitud renegada— rugió su padre, su brazo no ejerció más presión contra el de su madre, quien pareció haber entendido el mensaje y se quedó quieto y con la mirada baja. — Sam Winchester, me alegro que ahora nuestra familia esté vinculada, sé que John habría estado satisfecho con esta decisión. Firmaremos los papeles mañana.

— Por supuesto señor, y estoy seguro que mi padre habría estado feliz con esta unión entre familias, su primer nieto siendo en parte Novak— Sam sonrió, su boca formando una sonrisa lobuna.

Castiel levantó la mirada y vio a su madre, intentó forzar una sonrisa y desaparecer las lágrimas que ya estaban en sus ojos, no quería angustiar más a mamá y que esta fuera la última imagen que tuviera de él.

— Alfa— los ojos verdes de Sam se dirigieron hacia los suyos. Sam le sonrió, casi como si volviera a ser el niño que visitaba a su hermano, el hombre que era amable con él y al que solía obsequiar dulces todas las tardes. Ya no estaba más esa imagen en su cabeza, porque cuando cerraba los ojos no dejaba de recordar a Sam encima suyo destrozándole el cuello con sus mordidas de reclamo. Aun así, se las arregló para unir las palabras en una petición. — ¿Puedo por favor despedirme de mamá y de mis hermanitos?

Sam alargó la mano y acarició su cabello con suavidad.

— Siempre y cuando alfa Caín esté de acuerdo— dijo con una sonrisa, su mirada se dirigió al patriarca de su manada.

Su padre alfa le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia donde estaban parados, sus ojos ni siquiera se enfocaron en él como si hubiera dejado de existir. Alfa Caín señaló la sala del recibidor.

— Claro que puede hacerlo, conversemos mientras tanto— Su padre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sam y lo guio, Castiel se quedó de pie escuchando su conversación por unos segundos—, Inías estaría destrozado sino lo permitiera y no me importaría de no ser porque podría tener otro de sus lapsos depresivos y nunca puedes joder bien a un omega así. Mantén a el chico en un punto intermedio.

"El chico" Su padre no había sido el hombre más cariñoso con él, pero por lo menos reconocía su existencia como su hijo, ahora como propiedad pertenecía a otro.

— Lucifer estará triste por su perra yéndose— escuchó decir a Uriel antes de que se fuera tras los otros alfas. Castiel se mordió el labio con malestar e ignoró el comentario de Uriel. Lo único bueno de esto es que se alejaría de sus hermanos alfas, sobre todo de Lucifer, deslizándose demasiado cerca, murmurando cosas sucias o tocándolo indebidamente justificándolo con que se trataba de accidentes.

Intentó dar un paso adelante, pero sus piernas temblaron como el siervo en aquella película infantil, su madre se apresuró a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Castiel quería atesorar este momento para siempre, no quería irse nunca.

— Te destrozo el cuello, ¿duele mucho? — Preguntó Inías, su voz se rompió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Cas negó con un movimiento y una sonrisa, mentiría con tal de que su madre no sufriera más. — Lo siento mucho, bebé. Trate y suplique de que fuera con Dean, y lo logre, pero Sam interfirió. Debí haber peleado más por ti.

Cas miró a su madre y asintió, sin importancia, ya que nada tenía importancia porque ahora pertenecía a Sam Winchester. Limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas y miró tras de su madre, donde sus hermanos menores estaban.

—Voy a extrañarte, a ti y a mis hermanos — apenas dijo esto y Ana, Samandriel y Gabriel corrieron a abrazarlo, formando un círculo entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué Cas tiene que irse? — pregunto Samandriel, el más pequeño de sus hermanos tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Castiel vámonos! — Cas se apartó de su mamá omega, y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hermanos. Sam llegó a su lado y lo sujetó del brazo jalándolo con él, se despidió de su omega madre con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sam lo levanto en brazos en estilo nupcial y lo llevo hasta su coche. Cas miro la casa en donde había pasado su infancia, nadie había salido a despedirlo simplemente se iba, como si realmente nunca hubiera sido su hogar.

Castiel miro por la ventana mientras el auto se alejaba del lugar, observó la parada de autobús. No sabía si Sam iba a permitir que siguiera estudiando, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, la mayoría de los alfas querían que sus omegas permanecieran en casa, pariendo y cuidando cachorros, solo salían cuando alfa quería presumirlos y algunas veces compartirlos, no sabía mucho de Sam para adelantar algo, pero esperaba que nunca lo compartieran con otra persona, suficiente tenía con Sam.

Sam detuvo el auto en la entrada de la casa, no estaba lejos de la suya, ese era el motivo por el cual Dean y él habían crecido como amigos, su casa solo estaba unos terrenos por debajo a la de los Winchester.

Se preparo para salir del auto y Sam lo detuvo.

—Uriel hablo de ti con Lucifer— dijo.

Castiel debió adivinar que Uriel haría lo posible para que su vida matrimonial fuera un Infierno, obvio mencionaría lo de Lucifer tocándolo, quizás incluso añadió lo de que él era participe dispuesto. Ahora entendía por qué Sam lo había sacado a la fuerza de su casa.

Respiro hondo.

— A mis hermanos les gusta hacer chistes sobre los omegas — comento encogiéndose en su posición, el aroma de Sam comenzaba a oler a enojado.

— ¿Te toco? — pregunto con calma, Castiel evito mirarlo y mostro su cuello en señal de sumisión demostrándole al alfa que no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer sus órdenes. Alfa volvió a insistir con la pregunta, esta vez su tono sonando enfadado.

— Es mi hermano — explico conteniendo la respiración, el aroma ya era imposible y Castiel tenía miedo. La experiencia que tuvo con su padre y hermanos le recalcaba que los alfas enojados podían ser peligrosos.

Intento usar su olor para tranquilizarlo, contar hasta 10 segundos, pero honestamente no sabía cómo utilizar su aroma para tranquilizar a su alfa, pero esperaba que estuviera funcionando porque Sam suspiro pesadamente y se volvió hacia él. los ojos verdes lo miraron. Castiel nunca antes había deseado tanto que esos ojos verdes fueran de Dean.

Levanto la mirada para ver hacia la que ahora era su nueva casa.

Dean iba a estar en casa. Dean iba a ver que ahora pertenecía a su hermano. Las promesas que un día se decían ya no tenían valor, ya no era solo Castiel. Desde hoy era el omega de Sam Winchester. su omega gimoteo por lo bajo.

Alfa lo atrajo hacia su asiento y Cas gimió, no quería ser castigado. no quería esto, pero empezó a llorar.

— Perdón — pidio el alfa, tomando al omega por sorpresa. alfas no se disculpaban. — No quiero asustarte, voy a ser un buen alfa para ti. Nunca te hare daño.

el hecho de que Sam lo dijera mientras acariciaba su cuello lastimado hizo que dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras, sin embargo, era su alfa quien le estaba hablando así que Castiel asintió en sumisión y mostro su garganta, Sam apoyo sus labios contra su adolorida piel.

— Desnúdate — susurro el alfa mientras chupaba la piel de su clavícula.

Castiel miro hacia la casa, temiendo que Dean cruzara la puerta en cualquier momento.

sus grandes ojos azules miraron al alfa que lo sostenía contra su pecho y contra el volante del auto.

— Hazlo o lo haré yo por ti y tendrás que entrar desnudo a nuestra casa, han pasado horas tu celo debe estar por venir otra vez —. Castiel recordó amargamente las palabras de su madre, durante 3 días iba a necesitar un alfa para que saciara sus necesidades. Sam empezó romper sus pantalones y Cas exhalo e interrumpió al alfa.

La mirada de fastidio de Sam hizo que Cas se inclinara y le diera un beso en la nariz.

— Yo lo hare alfa — Cas se levantó del regazo lo suficiente como para poder bajar la tela de sus pantalones de pijama y subió su pierna hasta que estuvo liberada y el resto del pijama se deslizo a un lado.

Sam lo trajo de vuelta a su regazo y beso sus labios. Aún era muy torpe para corresponder el beso, pero intento igualar la intensidad con la que Sam estaba tomando su boca, demasiada saliva en sus labios, se quejó cuando las manos de Sam amasaron sus nalgas deteniéndose cuando el dejo escapar un pequeño grito que lo hizo repetir el movimiento.

Rompiendo el beso Sam se apartó y lo miro, los ojos del alfa estaban rojos. busco apartarse y solo apoyar en el pecho del alfa mientras dejaba que el usara su cuerpo, las extremidades empezaban a hormiguearle y sabía que una segunda oleada de su calor estaba por venir así que internamente empezó a disfrutar del toque, abrió los ojos que había cerrado cuando Sam empezó a hundir sus dedos dentro de él y sus ojos captaron como la señora Danvers los observaba desde su pórtico.

— Sam... alfa — aprendió que el titulo era mejor para que el alfa le prestara atención, lo posicionaba inmediatamente a él en una posición superior a la suya. — La señora Danvers nos está mirando, por favor podemos ir a nuestra casa.

Sam dejo de tocarlo y volteo en dirección a la casa de la anciana alfa. La mujer hizo un gesto de desaire y continuo en el pórtico como si no estuviera viendo nada. Sam resoplo, pero asintió a su petición.

— Una cosa más, no puedes volver a hablar con Dean.

Castiel sintió una presión en su pecho, Dean había sido su amigo desde que tenía 9 años, era la única persona fuera de su madre omega y sus hermanos, que realmente lo apreciaba, antes también añadía a Sam, pero ahora comprendía que el interés del alfa solo era porque claramente era un omega, siempre lo estuvo preparando para que cuando llegara su calor aparearlo.

Asintió a las palabras del alfa, se deslizo al asiento del acompañante y acomodo sus pantalones de Batman. No tenía voz para discutir, asentir era lo único que le quedaba.

Sam salió del auto y le indico que hiciera lo mismo.

— Tardaste demasiado en anudar a esa perra, Sam Winchester — dijo la señora Danvers desde su pórtico. Sam saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza en una falsa cortesía. — Estando todo el día en tu casa claramente lo estaba buscando.

Castiel miro a la mujer observarlo con disgusto y corrió hacia donde estaba Sam, buscando la tranquilidad del aroma del alfa, Sam rodeo su hombro con su brazo y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo.

Entrar a la casa Winchester no se sentía igual que las anteriores ocasiones, ya no entraba como el mejor amigo de Dean, estaba vez entraba de la mano de Sam como su omega.

Dean fue directamente a la puerta.

— ¿Cas? — la voz de Dean salió titubeante. — ¿Qué te paso?

Castiel no levanto la mirada y se apretó contra el pecho del alfa. Sam acaricio su espalda con suavidad, su aroma haciendo el intento de controlarlo.

— No es Cas, ahora es mi omega. 


	4. Una verdad a medias

— ¿Lo tocaste? — Castiel evadió la mirada de Dean y miro al suelo, mas interesado en sus pies descalzos que en el alfa que tenia a su lado y en su ex mejor amigo frente a ellos. De no ser porque podía sentir la presencia de su alfa tras de él hubiera corrido a los brazos de Dean buscando consuelo, eran demasiados cambios en su vida en un breve periodo de tiempo.

El olor de Sam lo estaba rodeando en un intento de tranquilizarlo, pero Castiel no podía estar tranquilo, sentía la necesidad de mirar a Dean para corroborar que estuviera bien, aunque sabía que nada estaba bien, desde ahora no podía hablar con él.

Se pregunto que es lo que pensaría su mejor amigo sobre su hermano mayor reclamándolo.

Castiel retrocedió por instinto cuando Dean avanzo hasta donde estaban ellos, sus ojos dejaron de mirar al suelo y se enfocaron en su mejor amigo, Dean estiro la mano para tocar su cuello, Castiel casi gimió en anticipación por el toque reconfortante que necesitaba. La alta figura de Sam gruño a su lado y lo aparto atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. 

— Castiel ve y espera arriba— ordeno con voz alfa, Castiel no tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que sus ojos estaban brillando de color rojo. Hizo lo que le ordenaron rodeando a Dean para no tocarlo y corrió con piernas temblorosas hacia donde sabia estaba la habitación de Sam.

Mama siempre decía que debía evitar hacer enojar a alfa, su padre era conocido por impartir duros castigos cuando rara vez no se hacía lo que él ordenaba.

Con lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo e ignoro a su mejor amigo, le dolió el estomago no solo por el cambio de su cuerpo sino también por el dolor de alejarse de Dean sin poder explicar que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esperaba el primer golpe que recibió y se mantuvo firme mientras Dean seguía golpeándolo, al principio lo permitió para que su hermano se desahogara, el límite de su paciencia llego cuando empezó a gritarle que era un mentiroso y abusador, podía sentir la angustia y el dolor de Castiel a través de su vínculo y decidido que ya era suficiente. Freno las manos de Dean y lo sostuvo con fuerza, la fuerza de Dean no era nada comparada con la suya aun con su fuerza menor siguió intentándolo. 

— Esta bien— atrajo a su hermano en un abrazo, Dean peleo por unos segundos más hasta que se relajó y dejo de pelear. — Tenia que hacerlo o Castiel iba a compartir destino con nuestra madre. Lo hice por él y por ti.

Dean tenia una debilidad por él, era su hermano mayor el único modelo a seguir que tenía después del papel deplorable que tuvo John en sus vidas, ni siquiera cerca de llamarlo padre y mas cerca de llamarlo “señor” como el prefería que lo hicieran. Su hermano menor busco el refugio y falta de figura paterna en él. Puede que existiera duda, pero con el tiempo los mismos recuerdos y el apego de Dean lo harían darse cuenta que estaba siendo tonto y que no debía desconfiar de él, porque se trataba de Sam su hermano mayor que había renunciado a la libertad del alfa joven y más tarde a la idea de tener su propia familia con tal de cuidarlo y ser como un padre para él. Si Dean lo olvidara, él se lo recordaría.

¿Por qué dudar de las buenas intenciones de quien había sacrificado tanto por ti?

Dean levanto el rostro, el hecho de que no se apartara o intentara empujarlo ya era considerado una ganancia. Sam acaricio la mejilla de su hermano con suavidad y les sonrió a medias, como lo hacía hace años cuando despertaba de una pesadilla. 

— ¿Caín Novak iba a vincularlo? — pregunto Dean con sorpresa, Sam cambio su semblante por uno más serio y asintió suavemente, desvió la mirada. 

— Intente explicarle que tu serias un alfa y que querías a Castiel como un compañero, Novak tan terco como es dijo que ya quería que saliera de su casa. Era una mercancía detenida para ellos y no tenia sentido que siguiera viviendo en su casa sin obtener ganancia.

Los ojos verdes de Dean buscaron los suyos con sospecha.

— Pudiste traerlo y esperar— dijo Dean con un tono amargo.

Sam negó de inmediato como si la sola idea sonara estúpida y lo miro como si no pudiera creer que Dean sugiriera eso.

— No, imposible hacerlo de manera no tradicional debía marcarlo, para mí fue tan difícil. Amo a Castiel como un hermano menor, fue difícil en cada momento lo siento Dean, sino fuera porque debía hacerse jamás lo consideraría. Es por eso que lo lastime al momento de marcarlo, una parte de mi aun se negaba a los impulsos de mi alfa.

Mentir respecto a eso y justificar su acción violenta echando la culpa a que una parte de él se resistía a un acto tan salvaje como marcar a un adolescente con el que creció era mucho mejor que explicar que su alfa reacciono de manera desmedida a causa de que su omega había dicho “Dean” cuando en su lugar debería estar gimiendo el nombre de su verdadero alfa.

Su hermano menor camino hacia el sofá que estaba en la sala del recibidor, Sam lo siguió de cerca y se sentó a su lado, Dean se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Sam sabia que hacia ese gesto cuando estaba pensando demasiado. Lo dejo en paz hasta que estuviera dispuesto a hablar, no iba a presionarlo porque sabía lo difícil que debía ser para él.

A través de su vínculo podía sentir al omega encontrarse en la misma situación.

— ¿Renunciaras a él cuando tenga la edad para marcarlo? — indago el alfa menor.

Contuvo el gruñido que estaba por salir de su garganta y contrajo las manos en un puño, Dean no pareció darse cuenta y su rostro expresaba esperanza. Sam suspiro y sintió un delicioso regocijo que sabia que no debía sentir y apoyo una mano en la pierna de su hermano en un gesto de falsa empatía.

Dean parecía mantener sus esperanzas altas pese a que evidentemente la marca de Sam estaba sobre el cuello de Castiel, esa marca nunca iba a dejar a su omega. Sam tampoco lo iba a hacer, pero consideraba gracioso el hecho de que su hermano siguiera viviendo en un cuento de hadas cuando todo era tan obvio.

Se las arreglo para sonar entristecido cuando abrió la boca.

— Los vínculos no son así de fáciles, hermano. Siento decirte que es imposible romper un vínculo a menos que alguno de los involucrados fallezca—. Dean asintió y bajo la cabeza, Sam atrajo a su hermano otra vez en un suave abrazo, no tardo en escuchar los sollozos. 

No lo tomo por sorpresa que su hermano reaccionara así por la noticia, Dean era sensible pero nunca lo demostraba, solía esconder sus sentimientos diciendo que el llorar o hablar de los problemas se trataba de cosas de chicas, pero a menudo demostraba lo contrario. Sino fuera porque la prueba SGPE-1 había afirmado que se trataba de un alfa, Sam tendría sus dudas sobre la designación secundaria de su hermano.

Sam le dio un ultimo beso en la cabeza y se levanto dispuesto a ir con Cas. 

— Una cosa más Dean, todo esto esta afectando demasiado a mi o… a Cas— Dean levanto la cabeza y Sam pudo confirmar lo que ya imaginaba, su hermano estaba llorando—, por ahora es mejor que no hables con él mientras yo no esté presente.

Dean apretó los labios y asintió en silencio.  
  


Castiel se levantó de la cama en cuanto vio entrar a Sam, había estado llorando y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, apretó el borde de su camisa y miro hacia el suelo, sería la decisión de su alfa si quería que Castiel lo mirara.

— Dean lo tomo bien— anuncio Sam mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los acomodaba en uno de los rincones, su corbata fue lo siguiente y fue arrojada a un lado. Castiel se preparó mentalmente sabía que Sam querría que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, no podía recordar la primera vez y lo agradecía porque aún dolía, sin embargo, su lado omega araño ansioso por volver a estar cerca de su alfa. — Ve a bañarte, compre ropa para ti ya no usaras la ropa que solías utilizar, ahora eres un omega vinculado. Sobre todo, debes usar esto. Mírame.

Castiel levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sam, alfa estaba emocionado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que atrajo su atención fue el collar que sostenía en sus manos, era negro con adornos en forma de perlas doradas en la extensión de la tela. 

— Hay más, pero este fue el primero que compre pensando en ti— Sam le dio un beso en la frente. Castiel tembló ante el toque suave, era muy diferente a la forma en la que lo toco en el auto e incluso las marcas que dejo en su cuerpo, principalmente en su cuello. Omega gimió ansioso por la cercanía de su alfa— cuando estemos a solas quiero que uses este collar como única ropa. 

— Si alfa— se las ingenió para responder pese al nudo formándose en su garganta. Su cara también enrojeció por la anticipación de tener que caminar desnudo con los ojos de Sam siempre al pendiente de él. Mancha salió de su agujero.

— Ocuparas tus horas en el club de omegas. 

Castiel conocía el lugar su madre era miembro del lugar, los omegas no solo iban a pasar el rato, eran adiestrados y siempre estaban tomando cursos de lo más básico para mantener su hogar, cursos de limpieza y cocina, actualizaciones sobre los métodos de complacer a sus alfas y sobre lo que estaba de moda entre otros omegas, también hablaban sobre la crianza de los hijos. Su hermano mayor; Adriel, se refería al club como la guardería para omegas. Tenía razón en ello ya que era el lugar donde los acaudalados alfas dejaban a sus omegas para asegurarse que no estuvieran con alguien mas y que tuvieran un día “productivo”.

Sabia que gran parte de la decisión de Sam para enviarlo a este lugar era para evitar que estuviera cerca de Dean. 

Sam lo sujeto de la barbilla, casi chisto de dolor por la piel de su cuello estirándose, pero se contuvo y miro a su alfa tal como él lo deseaba. Las cejas de Sam estaban enarcadas esperando una respuesta suya.

— Lo que tu decidas, alfa.

Sam lo sujeto de la cintura y lo levanto del suelo.

— Pensándolo mejor vamos a bañarnos juntos  
  


* * *

El cuerpo de Sam era diferente a los que había visto, no habían sido muchos solo los de sus hermanos, pero ninguno estaba siquiera cerca de lo que su alfa era, gimió en cuanto las manos de Sam apretaron su cadera y lo obligaron a subir. Su calor omega estaba volviendo y cumpliendo su función de lubricarlo lo suficiente para que por el momento no hubiera dolor más allá de la incomodidad.

Su vista estaba borrosa y no tenia control sobre su cuerpo y la manera en la que se movía, pero su cuerpo reconocía a su alfa y se movía en sintonía a él. Araño la fuerte espalda y se acurruco contra el pecho del alfa.

Odiaba el hecho de que fuera Sam Winchester quien lo reclamara y no Dean, su vida y todo lo que alguna vez deseo fue al lado de Dean, lo habían planeado desde que eran niños e incluso tuvieron una boda falsa en su jardín, ese día Sam estuvo ahí y le dijo que él se encargaría de que fuera la novia mas bonita del mundo. Castiel debió haber notado las señales, pero las ignoro creyendo que Sam solo era amable o demasiado cercano a él porque era el mejor amigo de su hermano, nunca dudo de los suaves toques en la mejilla, de los tiernos besos en la frente y del como Sam resolvía su cabello con aprecio. Cada gesto era fraternal y parecía no tener malícia. 

—Alfa— gimió mordisqueando el cuello de Sam, dejando leves marcas que no perdurarán porque los alfas tenían una capacidad de recuperación pronta, mientras él tendría que esperar para eliminar de forma relativa la salvaje mordida en su cuello. Aun así, se encontró gimiendo y rogando— muérdeme de nuevo, alfa. Márcame. Quiero tu marca.

Sam lo hizo esta vez mordiendo levemente su hombro. El cuerpo de Castiel tembló ante la adrenalina de la mordida en su hombro, su cuerpo preparado para recibir lo que su alfa estuviera dispuesto a darle. 

— Eres un buen omega— gimió Sam, los brazos lo rodearon con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse miro a los ojos de su alfa buscando una explicación y haciendo un mohín—, tan adorable. Toda mi marca esta sobre ti y aun así quieres que te siga marcando para que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces.

— Alfa por favor — suplico, tenia calambres en su bajo vientre y el alfa no dejaba de mirarlo de manera burlona y no tenia intenciones de moverse. 

— ¿Qué necesitas, Cas? Si no usas tus palabras no voy a entenderte omega bebé— los fuerte brazos liberaron la presión de su cuerpo, pero cuando intento volver a moverse una mirada severa le indico que era mejor no moverse, así que gimió y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su alfa.

— Quiero tu nudo, quiero que me des cachorros, muchos cachorros. Tantos como pueda tener— pese a la bruma de sus deseos resultados del calor, una parte de él sabia que esto era cierto su mayor deseo era tener muchos cachorros. _No quiero tener muchos, máximo 3 bebés estarían bien_ había dicho Dean en una noche de películas mientras veían una película donde el alfa y el omega tenían 12 hijos. Sam lo atrajo para un beso. 

— Eres un omega perfecto— dijo Sam al momento en que rompió el beso. 

Sam libero sus caderas y asintió indicando que podía moverse, Castiel así lo hizo, levantando sus caderas y moviéndose torpemente sobre el regazo, se quejó cuando no logro encontrar su ritmo. No era lo mismo que alfa le indicará como decía moverse a que lo dejara solo para que obtuviera su placer.

— Alfa follame por favor— Sam se burló de su torpeza y manipuló sus caderas.

— Tienes una bella boquita sucia—, Castiel se lamió los labios cuando Sam golpeó justo su lugar especial, su agujero se apretó alrededor del alfa. Alfa lo atrajo para un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

En otro momento sentía que era asqueroso meter su lengua dentro de la otra persona, sin embargo en el calor del momento disfruto en su lengua siendo sumisa a la del alfa.

Sam gimió y su ritmo se volvió implacable, el agua se sacudía y chapoteaba a su alrededor, Castiel grito y se cubrió la boca callando sus gemidos, su cuerpo se apoyó sin huesos sobre el de Sam. La semilla del alfa derramándose dentro de él lo hizo gemir y sentirse cansado, acarició el pecho del alfa mientras el nudo de aferraba a su cuerpo.

Castiel jadeo por la sorpresa de ser levantado, se aferro con mas fuerza a los brazos del alfa temiendo que por estar mojado fuera a resbalarse.

Sam lo agarró con firmeza y lo llevó sin problemas hasta la cama. Su omega gimió con regocijo ante la muestra de fuerza de su alfa. Sam los recostó sobre la cama, sus cuerpos empaparon las sábanas bajo ellos. 

Castiel cerró los ojos queriendo ceder ante el sueño por el cansancio.

Sam le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y abrazó su cuerpo.

— Obtuve al Omega más bonito, y voy a cumplir mi promesa—. Castiel levantó la cabeza y miró a Sam a los ojos o eso pretendía pero solo pudo ver su barbilla— voy a darte una boda bonita donde te pongas el vestido blanco que quieres y lleves flores en el cabello.


End file.
